TLC JR Ewing Style
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Ole' JR is at it again, when the cat is away the mouse will play!
1. Chapter 1

JR was sick, lying in bed all day waiting for his nurse to arrive. He'd had a fever and for him to miss a day of work was unheard of. He hated doctors and nurses, they asked too many questions- how much did he drink, was he taking care of himself, was he under stress. Too much information for their damn business.

He protested but Sue Ellen called for the nurse. Dr. Danvers was out of town so he sent his best nurse. Sue Ellen knew better than to hang around a sick and grumpy JR so she left for a day of shopping.

He heard a knock on his door, and grumpily he called for his nurse to come in.

Much to his surprise was the most beautiful nurse he'd ever seen. She rounded out her outfit in every perfectly shaped way, and she had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. He knew right then and there he had to make her his.

"Come here, darlin'. I think old JR is coming down with a fever. You best put your hands on me to gauge for yourself."

"Why, Mr. Ewing," she replied coyly. "You wouldn't be coming on to me now would you?"

He grinned broadly with that famous smile of his. "What do you say, you've come to lower my temperature but it seems to me you're having the opposite effect. Care to check it out for yourself?"

"Mr. Ewing! I'll have you know I'm a happily married woman."

"I was talking about my fever. What did you think I was talking about rising?"

She blushed. She was new to her job and had never been put in this position for.. "Mr. Ewing...I could lose my job if anyone finds out I've been bad..."

"But darlin', being bad can be so good. Come on, lay down beside me. You're not scared are you?"

She just grinned and looked away.

"Could it be that you're blushing? You wouldn't still be here if you weren't the least bit curious, now would you?"

"Mr. Ewing you sure are persistent."

"Persistence is my middle name. Now come here and give ole' JR some TLC."

So she crawled in beside him, letting him work his magic on her. Soon she looked up on the clock on the wall. "Mr. Ewing..my husband will be home any time."

"Somehow I don't think he'll mind."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because, Sugar, rest assured that your husband is one lucky man indeed."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Same time next week?" Sue Ellen asked.

"You can count on it."

The end

Larry you will never be forgotten, may you live on in our hearts and in fanfic forever! I couldn't resist writing a little old school JR at his best, that's how I will always remember and cherish him.


	2. Chapter 2

JR went to his condo suite, fully expecting it to be cleaned. But he came early- he had a feeling the maid might be stealing, so he let himself in unannounced.

"Mr. Ewing!" The maid declared while dusting off the lamp. "You're home early."

"Darling I told you this is my place. I'm free to come and go when I please. Not even Mrs. Ewing gets the honor of telling me when I should arrive at my own home. Do you understand me?"

Sullenly she nodded. "I'm sorry Mr. Ewing."

He chuckled. "As you should be. Now tell me something else, darling, you wouldn't happen to know about a pocket watch that my daddy gave me that's turned up missing, now would you?"

She shook in fear. She'd heard stories about this Mr. Ewing, and she was scared she was about to face his wrath. "I haven't seen it. I promise you. Please don't tell my boss…"

"What, that his employee is a common thief? You leave me no other choice. You know what that is."

"Please don't do this…"

"I have to be sure that you haven't developed sticky fingers. Now you just lay there on the bed and everything will be okay, as long as you cooperate."

"Mr. Ewing, if you do this I will have to tell my boss…"

He fingered her lace of her uniform and grinned. "And then what? He'll lose his best client because of the word of a thief? Didn't you once say you had a baby at home to take care of?"

"Please don't.."

He put his finger over her mouth. "Just do as I say and it'll all be over with soon."

He started to search her, starting with a full grasp of her bosom. She looked at him, not sure of what would happen next.

"Tell me, darling, isn't my way so much easier than going to your boss?" he started to kiss her at the nape of her neck.

"Oh Mr. Ewing…" she cried out. "I could lose my job…"

"you just hush your pretty little mouth and ole' JR will take good care of you. You have my word."

So she gave in to his kisses, and one thing led to another. JR smiled. He had to admit that his wife looked pretty darn good in a French maid's outfit.

He threw down his credit card on the bed. "Treat yourself to a little something, Sugar. I'd say you've earned it."

She grinned and eagerly picked up his platinum card. "What next, JR?"

"That's for you to decide…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

JR's most loyal and trusted secretary was off sick so he knew he had to come check out her replacement. Boy he sure wasn't sorry.

In front of him sat the prettiest woman he'd ever laid eyes upon, and for him that said a lot. To say he couldn't even count on all fingers and toes the women he'd had in his life would be a gross understatement. He had to make her his.

"Come here, darlin'. It seems to me you've made a mistake on one of my memos."

"Oh Mr. Ewing. I'm so sorry. It's just that I was so nervous working with you and all."

He grinned broadly. When people made mistakes it just gave him that much more power. "Come in my office and we'll talk about this little mistake of yours. I wouldn't want to embarrass you should my brother come out of his office."

"Yes sir."

He eyed her up and down hungrily. She was, to put it bluntly, sex on legs, and he considered himself a leg man.

"Now darlin, I'm not trying to make you nervous. But what you did could cost ole' JR a client. Maybe that Barnes son of a bitch will land him now. Do you know how unhappy I'd be if that happened?"

"I..I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"You really don't want to see me unhappy, trust me."

"I'd do anything if I could make you happy, sir."

He raised his eyebrow. "Anything?"

She looked at him and knew right away what he wanted. She looked down, self consciously to check out her appearance. It appeared that she had wrong the wrong blouse that day, for it was a little too low cut and her boss sure was giving her the eye,

"Anything," she smiled more confidently.

So he did what he did best and had his way with his secretary.

"You won't be firing me now, Mr. Ewing?"

"Fire you, hell, I can't even divorce you. Do you know how much money I'd lose on that deal?"

She smiled, knowing that they were playing a dangerous game. It was rather like poker, to see who'd give in first. Someone had to, and all Sue Ellen knew was that it wouldn't be her to lose.

TBC


End file.
